Canal Boat
Canal Boat is the eighteenth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 230th episode overall. Synopsis It's Captain Daddy Dog's birthday and Mummy Dog surprises him with the gift of a boat trip, which isn't quite what he expected. Plot The episode opens on Danny Dog's house, where his father is having a birthday. After they wish him happy birthday, Danny says that he is looking sad, but Daddy Dog tells him that here, his boat reminded him how much he missed the sea. Mummy Dog then gives him an envelope in which she says that it is his birthday present. After he opens it, Mummy Dog says that it is a boat trip, in which Daddy Dog just wanted, which gets everyone excited and into the car. On the ride, Daddy Dog says that it is nothing better than sailing a boat, and can go anywhere, in which he brings up three things: heading for the tropics, or the artic, or seeing a whale, but Mummy Dog brings up it being a day trip. They arrive at a canal, in which Daddy Dog says that if he knew where the sailing boat is, but Mummy Dog spots it, which Daddy Dog says that they use the canal to get to the sailing boat. After Mummy replies no, she then says that they're going on the canal boat and sailing it down to celebrate his birthday. After Danny replies that it is a boat, he replies about it being on the water, and Mummy Dog gets everyone on board, except Daddy Dog, in which he wanted to say. After they jump off, Daddy Dog repeats Mummy's said line and raises the sail, but it does not have one while the narrator explains. Mummy Dog then spots a button thing, which makes the canal start up and everyone sails away. Meanwhile, the ducks come near it and Peppa says that Mrs. Duck is going faster than them. Daddy Dog then tells them if they want to race, but after he starts making it more faster, Mummy Dog replies that it is the top speed, and then asks him to slow down due to them coming to a mountain, which gets everyone shocked, in which then Mummy Dog says that they're going through a tunnel, which the narrator explains about. Inside, Danny says that its dark, while Peppa says that their voices are funny. After exiting, Daddy Dog explains about it and the canal is quite fun. They then spot another mountain, but are stopped due to that having no tunnel. Mummy Dog then says that they are going uphill, in which Daddy replies no way. Mummy Dog then goes up a ladder and opens the lock, in which she closes while they wait and then brings up the water. She then opens another lock, and jumps on. On the ride, Daddy Dog replies if he knew where the water went, only to reveal that they're in the sky and sailing over a bridge, which can go high above the valley below. Daddy Dog then says if he knew a better adventure, which Peppa replies about her singing a song on the canal. Danny then tells his daddy if he had a fun time, in which he says so, and has sailed through mountains, over hills and across the sky. As everyone laughs, Daddy Dog replies that it is his best birthday ever, while Mrs. Duck and the ducklings can be seen near it. The narrator then says that Daddy Dog and everyone loves canal boats, while in the credits, Peppa sings the canal song from earlier. Characters Main Characters *Daddy Dog *Peppa *George *Danny Dog *Mummy Dog Minor Characters *Mrs. Duck *Baby Ducklings (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Series 5